You Can't Take Me
by magic-shield
Summary: This is a songfic to You Can't Take Me, Inuyasha gets captured by some scientists in Kags time, KIKYOU FANS YOU GOTTA READ THIS! please flame me


Inuyasha struggled to stay awake against the tranquilizers. Kikyou had followed him into Kagome's time and had turned him in to their scientists. Kagome had been knocked out so that she couldn't stop them from taking Inuyasha. Inuyasha held back the cry of pain as another tranquilizer dart was shot into his neck. Inuyasha couldn't fight it any longer; the last thing he saw before everything went black was Kikyou's smirk.  
  
YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!  
  
Inuyasha woke up strapped to a bed. His outer haori and the Tetsusaiga were gone. Inuyasha struggled against the restraints that held him down onto the bed.  
  
"That won't do you any good hanyou, they have seals stitched into them, compliments of our friend, the priestess, Kikyou," a man in a white coat said while writing on a clipboard. Inuyasha simply growled in response.  
  
"Dr. Vander, we have been ordered to do the normal blood tests and so on, and we need to find out how fast he heals, Lady Kikyou said he healed five times the normal rate," another man said coming in with cart.  
  
"Fine, lets get to work then," Vander replied. Inuyasha let out a menacing growl as Vander approached with an empty syringe. Inu growled and struggled as Vander took 5 different samples of his blood. The other man in the white coat with the cart handed Vander a knife. Vander cut Inuyasha's wrist then his own. The second man then bandaged up first Inuyasha's cut, then Vander's.  
  
Got to fight another fight, got to run another night, Get it out check it out, I'm on my way and it don't feel right I've got to get my back I can't compete and that's a fact Its ok, ill find a way Ain't gonna take me down no way!  
  
Inuyasha had been in the stupid place for 5 days already, he hadn't seen actual sunlight since he was brought here. He had withstood test after test after test. His sense of smell and his sense of hearing were dieing. He longed to be outside running around of just sitting in a tree. Trees were safe, Inuyasha loved trees.  
  
Inuyasha's body was weak. Those stupid scientists just ran one stupid test to show how fast he healed after another. It started with innocent cuts with that blasted knife, then they had gotten into the hard core things, the had tried broken bones, open wounds, gunshots, anything you can think of they tried. Inuyasha slept most of the time, choosing to escape the pain from his wounds, and escape the annoying noises that he could still hear. He had a constant ringing in his ears for some reason, and they had tagged him via piercing his ears, the poked and prodded, and even tried to cut one of Inuyasha's claws off, of course they had to bring in hedge trimmers and nearly cut the top of Inuyasha's finger off in the process.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping when Kagome slipped into the room. She had `convinced' the scientists to let her take him home. Well actually, she had brought Sesshoumaru, who wanted the Tetsusaiga. Kagome was happy watching those scientists beg for their lives, though she did not harm them.  
  
Don't judge your fame `till you know what's inside it Don't push me I'll fight it! Never gonna get me, never gonna take me down, no If you cant catch a wave then your never gonna ride it Can't come uninvited never gonna get me, never gonna give it up, no you cant take me I'm free  
  
Kagome approached the bed quietly, almost gasping at how pale Inuyasha was. She quietly removed the restraints and rubbed his wrists where they were red from having the restraints on so tight, so long. She moved towards the other restraints taking them off as well. She looked at the wounds he had, she bandaged them up more properly then the crappy job done by the scientists. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and picked his little brother up carrying him through the halls, Kagome following him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I think he will only be safe in your time," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I will take him to the western lands, I now realize how stupid it is to fight with my little brother, when my father had wanted me to take care of him. I also realize that it would not matter who had the Tetsusaiga as long as we stay together," Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"You liar, you just feel guilty because he got hurt, and it wasn't you that hurt him!" Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru nodded guiltily.  
  
"I suggest you and your family come live in the western lands as well, from what you tell me of your time these "police" will be looking for you and possibly through you in prison because you stole their specimen."  
  
"Thank you for the offer Sesshoumaru, I think I will take you up on that, though I don't know if my family will feel the same."  
  
Why did it all go wrong, I wanna know what's going on What's this holding me I'm not where I'm supposed to be I got to fight another fight, gonna fight with all my might  
  
I'm getting out so check it out your in my way yea you better watch out  
  
Inuyasha still hadn't woken up, Kagome's family had kindly declined the offer to live in the past, but Kagome was going to live with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru, carrying an unconscious Inuyasha down the hall to two adjoined rooms. Sesshoumaru placed Inuyasha in a large western style bed pulling blankets over him.  
  
"I will leave you to take care of him, Jaken will bring dinner for you and him in about an hour, through that door is your room." Sesshoumaru said leaving. Kagome nodded and re-bandaged Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
Don't judge your fame `till you know what's inside it Don't push me I'll fight it! Never gonna get me, never gonna take me down, no If you cant catch a wave then your never gonna ride it Can't come uninvited never gonna get me, never gonna give it up, no you cant take me I'm free  
  
What do they want now? Why can't they just leave me alone, I didn't do anything to them. Inuyasha felt hands rubbing something on his arm. He started trembling. Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer and whimpered. He couldn't smell or hear very well and was starting to fear those dumb scientists.  
  
"Shhh Inuyasha, calm down, its me, Kagome!" Inuyasha heard a soothing voice in his ear.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, his voice cracking from lack of use.  
  
"Yes now go to sleep, I'll wake you up when dinner is done," Kagome said to the overly thin Inuyasha. Those stupid scientists hadn't given him anything to eat. Kagome rubbed his ears soothingly.  
  
"Stay here with me, Kagome," Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome nodded and sit on the edge of the bed with him. Jaken brought the food in.  
  
Kagome shook Inuyasha awake. "Open up and say Ahh," she said feeding him.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha screamed as his claws cut through Kikyou. It had been 6 months since Kagome had rescued him. Inuyasha turned and walked back to his mate, Kagome. Inuyasha picked her up and ran through the trees.  
  
OH YEAH I'M FREE! 


End file.
